


The Human Soul

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, More To Add Later, Papyrus is 4, Sans is a teenager taking care of his brother, babybones!Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: With Sans always working, Papyrus struggles to make any new friends at school. Monsters are desperate to escape their imprisonment under the mountain and the death of fallen humans are kept secret. After being tricked, Papyrus comes across a lost soul, shivering from the cold. Taking them home, he finds himself with his very first friend.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                

 

The first thing that Papyrus had done every morning, as he woke up was to rub his eye sockets free of sleep and check his clock. Smiling happily, he let out a small gasp, holding his blankets to his chest excitedly. 5:30 am on the dot, like always; Papyrus threw the covers off himself before he scooted to the edge of the bed, moving to carefully slide down until the feet of his onesie pajamas were firmly on the soft carpet.

  
It was a school day and he had wanted to look his best, especially if he was to make any friends at school. While the previous years weren't the best, he was sure that he'd be successful this time. After all, he had a whole year.

  
Standing on his tip-toes, he struggled to pull his blankets back to how they were. With his small size, making the bed was a struggle and he always forgot to make it WHILE he was still on his bed to begin with. Keep at it until he was satisfied, Papyrus waddled over to his closet and grabbed the doors, giving a few small grunts as he pushed the doors open.

  
Only to whine when he found it empty. Sans must have forgotten to do the laundry again. This had Papyrus whining in disappointment, however, despite the frown on his face, he knew that his brother worked hard and didn't come home until the morning; which gave him very little time to spend with his brother; or wash the laundry.

  
Glancing to his hamper that was, luckily, small enough for him to reach in, he quickly grabbed a pair of yesterday clothes to change in. He supposed that he could put up with the small ketchup stain for another day.  
Now dressed, Papyrus sprinted out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom, zeroing in on the toddler stool that Sans had bought years ago when Papyrus was still a babybones. Grabbing it and pushing it to the sink, the small monster scrambled on it, hurrying to brush his teeth, hearing the snores of Sans, fast asleep in his own room.

  
Giving a small huff, Papyrus' attention went back to his reflection, scrubbing his teeth clean with the mintiest of toothpaste they had. It hadn't taken him long to brush and wipe the toothpaste foam off on the hand towel nearby and he hurried to scramble back down the stool; being sure to put it away afterwards. He didn't need Sans hitting it in his half asleep state.

  
Now carefully running down the stairs, he listed off everything that needed to be done for the school day.

  
Make the bed? Check.

  
Get Dressed? Check.

  
Brush teeth? Check.

 

  
Breakfast? Nope.  
He took his time once he had gotten to the bottom of the stairs. Papyrus learned long ago that, despite the short green carpet, socks were still slippery and if he moved wrong, then he'd fall and possibly hurt himself. Sadly, he had learned the hard way.  
Reaching the kitchen, the small monster pondered what he was hungry for. Bringing a hand to his face, he placed his finger to his teeth in pondering. Sans didn't like it when he messed with the stove or the microwave, especially without his supervision and he didn't think his brother made anything to even count as left overs.

  
As if to confirm his thoughts, Papyrus opened the fridge to see nothing but a couple bags of takeout from Grillbys. Making a face and sticking his echo tongue out at the sight, he closed the fridge door and moved to search through the cabinets and grabbing the last box of cereal. To say that he hated fast food was an understatement. But it was pretty much all they could afford at the moment, that is, until Sans got that job he was always talking about.

  
Setting the cereal to the side on the floor, he pulled out the step stool that Sans often used. While his brother was older and taller, Sans was still short and was often too tired to use his magic to get stuff down. And Papyrus, being too little to use much magic, could not even try.

  
But that was alright. He had done this loads of times and not once gotten hurt. The stool only got him so far. To reach the bowls, the small monster had to climb on the counter and stand up to reach the upper cabinets.

  
Moving accordingly to open the cabinet, he quickly reached in and held onto a shelf so he wouldn't fall, using his now free hand to grab a bowl. Squatting, he set the bowl on the counter by his feet before standing back up to close the cabinet. Sliding down the counter, bowl in hand, was always the hardest part for him but he was careful. Even going to far as to grab a spoon on his way down.

  
Bowl with the spoon in the center, and cereal, now on the floor, Papyrus reached over, grabbing the cereal and pouring it in the bowl, taking care not to let it get everywhere. Which was hard considering how big it was compared to his body. Once he was satisfied with the amount of cereal in his bowl, Papyrus smiled, going over to the counter with the cereal box, he placed it back before returning to the fridge.

  
Grabbing the milk carton from the door, he closed the fridge once more before returning to his bowl of dry cereal. Carton carefully positioned in his arms, he tilted himself, letting the small amount left over into the bowl. It wasn't much but at least he wouldn't be eating completely dry cereal. Now it was just moderate.

  
He had eaten his breakfast, sitting in front of the television like he had done every morning. Watching cartoons (mostly with Mettaton in them) until he finished his meal. Then it was back to the step stool. Fortunately, he only had to place the bowl on the counter rather than climbing on it.

  
With that now checked off his mental list of things that needed to be done, Papyrus started back up the stairs and into his room to check the time on his alarm clock. 5:50 am. He had to get Sans up or he'd be late for school again. Running to the door that lead to his brother's room, Papyrus climbed on his tiptoes; barely able to reach the handle, yet successfully opening the door that revealed the dark room with the silhouette of Sans' sleeping for on the mattress nearby, blanket lazily slopped over him.

"Sans..." Papyrus called out worriedly as he hurried to his older brothers side. Not getting a response, he reached up and shook him with all the force he could muster. "Sans, get up! It's time for school!"

  
Sans's snoring fell away to a snort as Sans was woken up, only for the older monster to pull the covers further over his face. "I don't want to go to school today...." was the whining response he had gotten.

  
Now annoyed, Papyrus growled a little, climbing on top of Sans' sleeping body, he shook his brother again.

"Not you!" He cried, still shaking Sans. "Me! I'm going to be late for school again!! Wake up!!"

"Oh yeah..." Sans mumbled, eyes still closed as he began to fall back to sleep despite his brothers attempts at waking up. "You're late for..."

  
Suddenly shooting up until he was sitting, eye sockets wide in alarm, Sans barely caught Papyrus from tumbling to the floor from the movement before sprinting out.

"You're late for school?!"

* * *

  
Fortunately, Papyrus hadn't been late. With the snowstorm that happened last night, School had be delayed an hour so at seven in the morning, Sans walked Papyrus to school, hand in hand through the chilling forest of the underground. Feet crunching in the white powdery snow, Sans couldn't stop the yawn that had escaped them as they walked.

  
Papyrus had been oddly quiet through the entire time they walked. Normally this wouldn't be a problem if the kid hadn't been easy to read like a book to Sans. And right now, that troubled look on his little brother's face was enough evidence that something was bothering the smaller monster.

"What's up, Paps? You're not normally so quiet." Eyelights watching Papyrus, Sans noticed the fidgeting before the little one looked away.

  
"You work too hard." This nearly threw Sans for a loop. He hadn't expected Papyrus to just blurt that out. "It's making you tired."

  
"Heh..." Sans could only shrug, bringing Papyrus in for a one armed hug. "It's cause yer old bro is trying to make a living for us. It's not going to be like this forever Paps. Soon enough we'll be-"

  
"-Living in the lap of luxury with a bunch of friends for me and a pool of ketchup for you." Papyrus finished with a frustrated frown. "You say that all the time. It's been forever since I've been able to spend time with you."

  
Sans wanted to say that Papyrus was wrong, but he couldn't. He had been working harder than normal and at such late hours. Being sixteen, Sans didn't have many options for work, especially not one that payed that well. It was only thanks to his brains did he managed to land in collage at the top of his grade and earn a mentor ship at the lab as a lab assistant, did he manage to get them this far.

  
It was only a matter of time until he started moving up.

  
Wrapping Papyrus up in his arms, he held his brother tightly.

  
"Paps," He whispered, feeling the small monster in his arms hug back. "You're only four. You don't need to worry about me. You should be more concerned with school and making new friends." Grinning, Sans pulled away, giving his brother a wink before taking his hand again to continue on to school.

  
"Let me worry about the money and work. I  _promise_ , it won't be much longer."

 

* * *

  
Papyrus wasn't convened when Sans had dropped him off at the school building before heading back home. The other children had been piling inside just as they got there and the brothers separated without a word, however a shy wave was exchanged.  
Stepping into the warm building; the inside hallways were colorful and walls were littered with pictures that kids his age had drawn for the teachers. Putting on a smile and nearly bumping into another student, Papyrus jogged past the receptionist.

  
"Hi, Mrs. Elmore!" He greeted the Dragon as he past, hearing her cheerfully greet him back. All the adults here were nice and always greeted him with a smile when he passed.

  
Stopping by his classroom, he waited patiently in the back of the line as Miss. Griz, a bear monster with nice, soft, brown fur and big glasses on her face, let the students in with a gentle smile and a warm welcome. One by one, they piled in and soon enough, it was Papyrus' turn.

  
"Hello, Papyrus." Miss, Griz spoke softly, smiling as she placed her hands in front of her. "How are you today? Staying out of trouble?" She asked with a small laugh, knowing full well that he was very rarely in trouble.

  
Beaming up at her, Papyrus held the arms of his back pack. "Hello, Miss! I'm good and yes I am, thank you."

 

"So polite, like always." She smiled, stepping aside to let him in. But just before he stepped inside, she caught his attention.

  
"Ah, Papyrus." She started, waiting for him to turn back to her before she continued. "There's a Parent Teachers conference tomorrow. Do you think your brother is able to make it this time?"

  
Thinking about it, Papyrus shrugged. With how busy Sans was lately, he wasn't really sure. Luckily, as if reading his mind, Miss. Griz knelt down and smiled understandingly at him.

  
"Would you like me to write a note to him so he doesn't forget it again?" At his eager nod, she laughs and leads him inside. "Alright. I'll give it to you before you head home today."


	2. note

Don't worry. I was going to update this but lost motivation. But I do have an idea of what I want to start on the next chapter. So I will eventually write it.


End file.
